Kizenian Republicanism
Republicanism had been for a while in the world, a term everyone is pretty much used at this point. Tho a particular type of Republicanism had started to pop out in the last decades in Kizenia, a nation usually overlooked, tho calm and quiet for the most part, having a stable democratic government for much of the time, except periodic chauvinistic or other take overs. To better understand the rising popularity of this ideology in Kizenia, we need first to see what it caused first. For this comes the Context. The ideology appeared as result of unstable governments, the new ideological wave supported by new scholars seeks to establish a political system that combines both the diverse culture of the nation and the idea of a Kizenian unitary state, all under a democratic frame. Introduction Kizenia is a unique nation through its overwhelming diversity, with over 50% of the populace having other origins and ethnicity than Kizenian, an outstanding number resulted from their tumultuous and interesting history. Following years of oppression, intercultural warfare for supremacy and more instability caused by corruption, bad undemocratic regimes and general incompetence led to many issues the nation faces them still up to this day in one way or another. Despite all this chaos, some people followed the first scholar wave upon how the nation should be governed like. The first principles were the cooperation between all cultures under a Confederation, a state which gives high level of freedom to the local governments to ensure everyone has a say and that the Union is kept intact without damaging the unique diverse culture within the nation. The second wave came as opposing to the first one, led by Kizenian scholars who under frequent nationalistic tendencies, the most memorable and latest one being "Vanguard" (LRNC party), a fascist party leading for "liberation" of Kizenians from the oppression from the minorities and forming a homogenous nation with the name of Kingdom of Kizenia, under which a new weird national religion and policies were instated and the minorities excluded pretty much from any social life and their rights greatly diminished. To put up simply, the nation went bad, really bad, with two model of systems fighting each other for whose the best. Results The context of the internal turmoil never stopped being an issue for extremism popping out on both sides, both the multicultural side and the nationalist one, both wanting unreasonable demands and systems. The chauvinistic far right ultra-nationalist governments proved only to care about installing authoritarian monarchies, infringement of people's freedoms, creation of weird dictatorships and deliberate oppression of minorities and abusive maneuvers to get rid of minorities. On the other side, the Confederation proves itself weaken and inefficient, gobbled by corruption, general incompetence and an outstanding bureaucratic mess that hampers growth and stability. The local governments receive often huge freedoms that stay in the way of progress and stifle the attempts of proper central governing. Even when is just by name, the Confederation proved itself weak and not able to further properly the interests of all people they promised to represent. The bad results from both systems and ongoing fights between the two main ideological sides led to nothing productive for Kizenia. Kizenians do not get their rightful land and the multicultural nature is often threatened by ultra-nationalists, all at the expense of corrupted politicians and ongoing indecisive ideological warfare between the different classes and ethnic groups, without a real middle ground, the Confederation being a mere illusion that everyone can get along just by giving freedom to local governments and making empty promises on protecting minorities. Scholars Starting with important people the ideology inspired millions of Kizenians and not only to see in the new proposed system a better Kizenia. One of the main scholars is Lucrețiu Pătrăscanu , living up to date, 4697, at the age of 87, being a long standing supporter of this theory and the creator of it. He was one of the first to realize the issue with the broken dualist system regarding the models to govern around. The third was a socialist/libertarian type that did not done much from small messes. He wrote first book in 4641, called "Kizenia: between Confederation and Identity crises", being first of the books to address properly and with lot of details and evidences the thesis that Kizenians were first and have the right to the lands. With these bad results, the scholars of the Kizenian institutions tried to fix what the politicians could not do. Over intense research and documentation, many came to the conclusion that over who has rightful ownership of the land between Dolgava and Egelion is the Kizenian people, no buts about it or hurt feelings to stop the results. Following the intense research and strong documentation peer reviewed by academics, the Kizenian people came long before everyone here, coming from Trigunian lands and settling here. Over time colonizers and other tribes and people came over and settled in. The dispute created now is just pure chaos, the settlers who came later try to take away the rightful land of the Kizenian people they so hard fought for. This in the opinion of Lucretiu and more scholars such as Dan Voiculescu, Vasile Magiurea, Maximilian Constantinescu and not only is a huge infringement over the sovereignty of the people living there as natives. The New Endralon is nothing more than a grip from the old colonial power that still tries through their fake studies to prove the right to Endralonians the right to be independent or have right to claim lands or power in the Kizenian land, as for Kuzaki population, their a minority without much outside cohabitation with the Kizenian populace settled there from prehistoric times. These new ideas are seen rather extreme, being similar to fascist studies from older nationalist scholars that tried to make up facts to justify their revenge upon the locals or stamping their rights out. The fascist's research was not comprehensive or cohesive, more being another battleground for their ideological warfare against liberalism and creating a fake reason to overturn the democratic process, flip the values of Kizenia and instill fear and terror into the people, all in the name of law and order, behind hiding their malicious nature and evil intentions in oppressing people, from LGBT minorities to immigrants and other ethnic groups, even to non religious, one group, the LRNC even creating a fake religion to force people with into obedience for the king and the nation, an authoritarian king living outside law. Values Kizenian Republicanism is in general a political ideology focused more on the issue of forming an unitary state of Kizenia, with an alternative to the old ways, the twists being formation of this state through a democratic, republican framework and upholding of the rights of the current minorities to prevent the destruction of the diverse culture and rich history of Kizenia. The political, social and economical values depend, mostly being around capitalist, liberal and progressive values, in which the rights of the people are respected, the freedoms are uphold, the minorities protected and a safety net is created, although these are not requirements. The Kizenian Republicanism philosophy and ideology is more like a nation's voice for an independent and proud united nation they are rightfully to own it, combined with some democratic twists to prevent abuses, past experiences with far-right movements caused serious crimes against humanity and not only. The scholars brought the main points of the ideology: -Formation of an independent state of Kizenia -Federate the state around a fresh Republic with new values for people to be united and included -Recognizing the faulty systems of the confederation supporters and of the far right movements -Forming the state under a unitary republic, federalism being an impediment for the people and the state to properly develop and protect people -Protection of the minorities, which will have rights and liberties defended and promoted, tho in a new fashion -Promotion of stability and Kizenian democratic process and the upholding of liberal and progressive values -Forming a national identity under all people will live and prosper Politics and implementation Currently (4697) the only political party that promotes this new ideology and gives it a platform to work upon is the Social Democratic Party of Kizenia ( Partidul Social Democrat (P.S.D.) ), a party under Vasile Ciobotaru, accounted member of the Verruckt Project (a gay rights NGO) and a strong supporter of Kizenian republicanism and welfare capitalism. The current party has zero seats and is seeking for the future to implement these new philosophies and scholar writings. Currently no system worked under Kizenian Republicanism tho these ideas are expected to work and gain popularity among the Kizenian people and not only. The implementation is expected to have backlashes if ever to be implemented, but will in return stop the internal turmoil and try seek a new perspective in finding peace and stability, under a Republic the nation will flourish like never before and ensure that democracy and unity are both uphold, withotu sacrificing one or both in the name of extremism and unchecked idealistic movements that believe that a dictatorship or confederation can solve our problems. First marches sprung up in February 4697 in support of the ideology, creating a young movement. On 4697 May, a bill called "Proclamation of Republic of Kizenia - Manifesto" was pushed forward to the legislative body by the Social Democrats, under which the ideology of Kizenian Republicanism was used to further the ideal of creating an independent and united Kizenia, ideal sought for centuries, now formalizing under a petition, which is unlikely to pass but is a start, signalizing the start of a new era, an era of emancipation of the Kizenian people. The Manifesto contains several articles and requests, including democracy, equal rights between ethnic groups, a state called Kizenia and more. The Manifesto is up to be discussed into the Parliament, where the Liberals are expected to react to these demands pushed forward by the Social Democrats. On 10 July 4698, the Social Democratic Party of Kizenia succeeded to push the reform toward a Republic, as fast as the new party gained over 2/3 of legislature in the first elections the party ran. The outstanding and unexpected results gave opportunity for the quick installation of the Republic, which the PSD had done without delay. The new Republic of Kizenia is declared and the time will tell how long it will last. Category:Political ideologies Category:Kizenia